


Let Me Help

by WriterMind01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet attempts to help Malachite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the Malachite comic

"Amethyst, grab Steven," Garnet calls from the porch as a giant wave towers above the two on the sand.

"Got him," Amethyst says before quickly grabbing Steven and jumping to the safety of the porch.

"Garnet, what's going on?" Steven questions as he hangs in Amethyst's grip. "Um, Amethyst, can you put me down?" He turns to look up at the purple gem.

"Sure thing Steman," Amethyst says and drops him.

"Thank you," Steven says as he catches himself before he falls flat on his face.

Garnet watches as the water crashes against the ramp leading up to the house and recedes back before she turns and heads into the house.

"There's only two people responsible this; Lapis and Jasper," Garnet says once all the gems have joined her.

This isn't the first time it has happened. As of lately, this has been happening more and more. If it doesn't stop soon, Beach City will be underwater.

"It's Malachite. They're Malachite," Steven says and all the gems turn to face him.

Steven rubs the back of his head nervously and chuckles.

"When we had the sleep over, I was inside Lapis' and Jasper's minds, and ultimately Malachite's mind. Lapis, in a last attempt to control Jasper, Lapis gave herself up to Malachite. They're Malachite now," Steven tells the gems.

Garnet turns from Steven and the others and walks toward the beach.

"Garnet, where are you going?" Steven asks as he chases after her.

Garnet doesn't answer but continues to walk toward the ocean. She doesn't even stop when another wave crashes over her body, taking her under.

"Lapis, Jasper," Garnet calls. "Malachite," she calls and four eyes open to look at her. "You need to unfuse," Garnet tells the monstrous fusion.

"Why doesn't my voice sound like yours?" Malachite asks.

Garnet stares at the giant fusion for a while, contemplating it's question. She can see the anger, pain and curiosity in it's eyes. They're almost lost, Malachite has almost consumed them completely.

"Lapis, Jasper, your fusion will not sound-" Garnet gets cut of by a wave sent by Malachite.

"I am not them, we are Malachite," Malachite roars at her.

"Malachite," Garnet calls out. "You were born of two different intents. So long as your components battle for control of you, you will never have your own voice."

Malachite takes in her words. Each of her eyes blinking as she ponders the statement.

"You need to unfuse. You're creating dangerous waves up top. If you unfuse, I can promise you your own voice."

"No, I can't unfuse, who will keep Jasper chained?" Malachite questions.

"Lapis," Garnet starts, "Come to the surface. Let us help."

"No!" Malachite roars and sends a wave toward Garnet.

Garnet summons her gauntlets and uses them as a shield to stop the wave.

"Malachite, I can help you. Let me help you," Garnet attempts to reason with the fusion instead of it's components.

"I just want my voice to sound like yours. Why don't I sound like you?" Malachite asks again.

Garnet demateralizes her gauntlets and floats up to the giant water fusion.

"I can help you, if you'd just unfuse. I promise, the next time you fuse, you will have your own voice," Garnet says as she places a hand on Malachite's cheek. "Let me help you."

All of Malachite's eyes close as she takes in the heat of Garnet's hand. Somehow, she knows the fusion is telling the truth.


End file.
